starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lorrd
| Afbeelding = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Kanz Sector | stelsel = Lorrd System | zonnen = | manen = Lord II | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Woestijnen Sneeuw | water = | bezienswaardig = Slave Pits of Lorrd Crypt of Martyrs | inheemse = | gemigreerde = Lorrdians | taal = | inwoners = | hoofdstad = Lorrd City | munt = | staatsvorm = | affiliatie= }} Lorrd was de thuisplaneet van de Lorrdians in de Outer Rim en een planeet met een bewogen geschiedenis. Ligging Lorrd lag in het noordwesten van de Outer Rim in de zogenaamde New Territories. Het lag in de Kanz Sector ten noorden van de Celanon Spur. Cultuur De Lorrdian cultuur draait rond het gebruik van hun eigen code- en lichaamstaal. Elke generatie leerde de Kinetic Communication en hoe deze te lezen bij andere Lorrdians. Hierdoor waren de Lorrdians zich zeer goed bewust van de gevoelens en doelen van anderen. Wanneer ze voldoende tijd kregen, konden Lorrdians een heleboel gegevens achterhalen bij het bestuderen van iemands gedrag. Lorrdians stonden ook bekend als de beste vocale en fysieke imitators. Ze konden zowat de manieren en de stem van elke persoon nabootsen. Lorrd City was de hoofdstad van Lorrd dat ook andere belangrijke steden kende, zoals Qatamar. Qatamar was de hoofdstad van de Kinyov provincie en werd beschouwd als de wieg van de moderne Lorrdian samenleving. Frezen en New Shallos waren andere steden. Een sekte die lange tijd op Lorrd verzeild was geraakt was het Vianism. Een andere bezienswaardigheid waren de Crypts of Martyrs waar beroemde Lorrdians waren begraven die hun leven hadden gegeven voor hun volk. Exportproducten van Lorrd waren Gapanga Fruits, edelstenen en beroemde acteurs. Geschiedenis Lorrd werd tussen 5.000 BBY en 3.000 BBY ontdekt. Tijdens de Kanz Disorders werd Lorrd bezet door de Argazdans en werden de Lorrdians slaven van dit volk. Myrial leidde de Argazdans en stichtte het Argazdan Redoubt dat driehonderd jaar standhield. Omdat de Republic andere gevaren moest trotseren, zoals de Mandalorian Wars, de Jedi Civil War, de Sith Civil War en de G0-T0 Revolt kon het pas laattijdig ingrijpen zodat Myrial een regime kon installeren dat meer dan 300 jaar zou standhouden. Bovendien lag de Kanz Sector niet echt centraal en kwamen de problemen niet altijd even snel aan het licht. Na het jarenlang smeden van plannen, bouwden Myrial en haar onderdanen een netwerk van spionnen uit die oneerbare personen op staande voet vermoordde. Als straf voor de steun die de Lorrdians hadden geboden voor de opstandelingen van Amaltanna liet Myrial de Lorrdians als slaven gebruiken. De planeet werd gebombardeerd en de Argazdans behandelden de Lorrdians zeer streng zodat ze zelfs niet meer met elkaar mochten communiceren. De Lorrdians ontwikkelden een enorm moeilijke taal van gebaren, lichaamshoudingen, ticnerveus en uitdrukkingen. Lorrdians leerden al snel de lichaamstaal van anderen te begrijpen en te interpreteren. Dankzij deze geheime taal konden ze zich doorheen de jaren van slavernij wroeten. Deze taal was eerst niet meer dan een codetaal om guerrilla’s en groepen actief te houden maar evolueerde later naar een complete taal. Naar het einde van de Kanz Disorders liet de laatste regerende Argazdan Regent Torphceris de enorme Slave Pits of Lorrd bouwen nabij Qatamar ten koste van duizenden slaven. Meer dan 500 miljoen Lorrdians en bijna 5 miljard andere personen stierven tijdens de Kanz Disorders totdat de Republic eindelijk ingreep en orde op zaken zette dankzij de Lorrdian Jedi Master Mari-Elan Nora. Tijdens de New Order schaamden de meeste Argazdan zich voor wat hun volk de Lorrdians had aangedaan. Een uitzondering was Raygar die zonder schaamte een uniform van een slavenmeester droeg op het Qatamer Perfomance Square. Tijdens de Clone Wars lag Lorrd zo noordelijk dat het in een niet-betwiste regio lag. Nochtans steunde Senator Nee Alavar de Galactic Republic en tekende zij de Petition of 2000 voor haar executie na Order 66. Ten tijde van het Empire stond Lorrd bekend als een centrum voor studie en de planeet telde verschillende gespecialiseerde scholen, zoals de Lorrd Academy for Aquatic Studies, de School of Conceptual Design en de University of Pangalactic Cultural Studies. Bron *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Atlas – Grid: N-4 *Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd – Artikel *The New Essential Chronology category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire